Kitty Love
by IceQueen580
Summary: New Chapter! Kigo. Kim and Shego have faced a serious mishap thaks to Drakken and Rons Stupidity.Can the learn to help each other in order to survive. I'm Back! Rating changed to T.
1. Changes

A/N: It's been a while huh. I don't plan to finish my other story but I do plan to complete this one. Hope u like.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any other character from the show; they all belong to Disney Blah, blah, blah.

Changes

The place was pitch black and the only light to be seen was the occasional flash of lightning from outside. During one flash three figures could be seen crawling into a ventilation shaft from outside. The figures moved as quietly and quickly as they could without being herd. They were near the end of the shaft and had so far gone undetected until…

"AHHHHHHHHH! SPIDER, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!" shouted Ron Stoppable as he felt something crawling up his skin.

"Ron be quiet it's only dust and you might have just given us away." hissed Kim Possible at her idiotic sidekick. She the preceded to lay low and listen for any sign that he had been heard screaming his lungs out for no reason. After a few minutes she began to move forward again. "Now stay quiet Ron."

"Sorry Kim but you know I hate little bugs." whimpered Ron as he crawled behind her.

"Yeah hate." Said Rufus Ron pet naked mole rat that was crawling next to Ron.

"I know Ron but you can't give away our position we have to stop…"

"I though you of all people princess would know to keep quiet while sneaking around in vent that echo." came the very familiar voice of Shego. The woman was at the end of the shaft waiting for the trio with a very smug look on her face. She then reached in and pulled Kim out by her shirt." Come on Kimmie lets play!" Shego shouted as she tossed Kim to the floor.

"Kim!"

"It's okay Ron go find Drakken!"

"Alright come on buddy." Ron said as Rufus climbed into his pocket. He slipped out of the vent and began hi search for the demented, if not loony, blue scientist.

"Come on princess you really don't expect you pal to stop Drakken do you?" Shego chuckled.

"Who knows Shego both have their stupid moments, but Drakken has his more often" Kim said as she glared at her rival. They had been circling each other when Shego finally lunged and threw a plasma filled punch at Kim's head. Kim ducked and sent a kick trying to sweep Shego's feet from under her. Unfortunately for Kim she had flipped away before any contact had been made.

"Nice try Kimmie but not good enough."

"No worries I can beat an old lady like you any day." This caused Shego to attack her even more viciously than before. They traded blow after blow but neither seemed to be able to get a direct hit. All of a sudden a bright light flashed from no where.

Ron had been running non stop up a flight of stairs in his search for Dr. Drakken. Finally at the top he stopped for a quick breather. "Gosh buddy we really need to stop Grande sizing for a while." Rufus looked at Ron as if he had lost his mind. "Just a suggestion man." Ron explained.

"Muhaha, now I can finally get rid of Kim Possible once and for all!" came the laughter of Drew Lipsky, better know as Dr. Drakken.

"Not on my watch Drakken!"

"Huh it's Rufus and Kim Possible's buffoon of a sidekick Roonal!"

"It's Ron Stoppable, Ron Stoppable!"

"Yeah whatever now freeze!" Drakken shouted as he pointed a laser gun at Ron. To bad for him that he failed to notice Rufus coming straight toward him. He jumped and bit Drakken on the hand causing him to drop the gun. Holding his hand Drakken glanced at the gun that had slid between him and the buffoon. Both lunged for the gun at the same time and began to wrestle for it.

"Give it to me Roonal!"

"That's Ron and no!"

They both stood still tugging on the gun. As the swung around Ron accidentally pushed Drakken into a lever but neither paid much attention to it. A large laser had come from out of the wall and was aimed right at Kim and Shego who were stilled fighting at a stalemate.

"Give it to me."

"Never!"

With on final tug however Ron pulled the gun from Drakken's hands. Stumbling a bit he braced himself on a control panel pushing a giant red button that said "START" in bold black letters. The laser activated and a bright flash of light illuminated the area.

"Uh Oh ."The blast headed straight for the two dueling beauties.

"What's going on!" Kim shouted as the light con summed her and Shego.

"Drakken you moron!" yelled Shego as a burning sensation filled her body. When the light had disappeared all that remained were two small kittens where the females once stood.

"Meow!"

A/N so how was the first chapter. Should I continue. Give me feedback people!


	2. Lick Away My Tears

A/N: now words necessary on to the next chappie!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim or Shego no mater how much I wish I did.

**Lick Away My Tears**

"Kim are you okay?" Ron called in desperation for his friend. He looked out of the window in the control tower and could only see her and Shego's singed clothing. "No." he had begun to think the worst had happened. Behind him Drakken had started to sneak off while the boy was distracted. "We're you going Drakken?" Ron asked with an uncharacteristic malice in the boys tone.

"No where you can stop me from going." was Drakken's reply. When he said this, the boy tuned around his face contorted with anger. That look had sent a shiver down his spine.

"Where the hell are they?"

"They, what do you care about Shego?"

"Enough, but that's because I'm a hero and that's what we do, no matter who the person is."

"Well it's to bad she wouldn't have had the same sentiments for you or Possible if they were still here."

"You say that as if they are dead."

"That's because more that likely they are. It was a laser and it probably killed them on the spot. You should be happy you got rid of that bitchy leader of yours."

"You should learn when to keep your damn mouth shut Drakken 'cause now I'm gonna hurt you."

"And you should learn to pay attention Roonal!" A slight hissing could be heard as Drakken's hover car floated up to the window and crashed through. Ron had to duck down so as not to be hit which gave Drakken the chance to get in the craft and leave. "Yes it seem that I have finally defeated Kim Possible. Muhahaha!" Drakken laughed as he flew away.

"You'll never get away with this Drakken. I'll catch you some day." With one last look at were Kim once stood Ron turned to leave. "I'll do it for you Kim." He whispered as he left. If he had only stayed a few moments longer he would have realized movement beneath the cloths and a pair of green eyes peering from under them.

Kim opened he eyes slowly as she had been a little dazed from the blinding light. She saw nothing but darkness and quickly tried to move forward. She stumbled through the cloths because for some reason it was hard for her to walk.

"Help me! Some body please help!" Kim shouted desperate to be freed of this trap. Suddenly the clothing was removed from her body and a flash of bright light came into her eyes.

"Calm down Kimmie it was only our clothes."

"What who said that."

"I did princess."

"Shego!" Kim turned around only to come face to face with a black and green cat. "Oh it's a kitty." Wait she thought for a moment. I'm standing face to face with a cat. A black and green cat.

"You look surprised princess. What's the matter cat got your tongue." the young cat said. Shock had settled on Kim's features as she stared at the talking cat. "What is it something I said."

"Shego?"

"Duh who else would it be?"

"B-But you're a cat!"

"Yes and from the looks of it you're an adolescent kitten."

"What!" Kim exclaimed as she looked over herself. When she looked down she saw beige paws and orange legs. Turning she saw two hind legs with a swishing thin tail behind her. She lifted a paw to her head and felt two pointed ears on top of what felt sort of like a small mane. She gazed back at Shego who wore a little smirk on her face.

"Believe me now? Or are you still in to much shock to process it." Shego teased. She herself had taken on the form of a small house cat. She had a thick black tail green pointed ears and also had a small mane of black fur. Her fur on the rest of her body was quite odd though. It looked exactly like her suite. Her right front and left hind back legs started out black and became green at the paw. While her left front and right hind legs started out green and became black. She looked up after hearing a soft whine. "What's the matter with you?"

"I can't be a cat I have to get home a-and…" Kim trailed off as she let out a soft mewling cry. Shego looked at her as Kim began to cry and was almost stunned by the sight. She looked so lost a vulnerable as crystal tears slid down her beige cheeks. Shego had no idea what compelled her to go to Kim but she did. Crawling on her belly towards Kim she stopped once she reached Kim's paws.

"Don't cry Kimmie it'll be okay."

"N-no it w-wont I'm a c-cat. H-how will it b-be okay!" Kim started to cry even harder. Shego sat up next to Kim and began to lick her tears away.

"Because I'm here and together we can find a way to change back." She continued to lick the crying girl cheek." By the way technically your still a kitten." Shego smirked.

"Thanks for the info came Kim's sarcastic reply."

"No problem princess." Shego said as she finally licked away Kim's last tear.

"I'm tired Shego"

"The go to sleep."

"But I'm scared. What if some thing happens?"

"Nothing will happen."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'll be hear to keep you safe."

"Why? I thought you hated me." Kim inquired. Shego looked at the drowsy girl for a moment.

"No Kim I never hated you. Now get some sleep."

"Alright but you'll have to tell me why sooner or later." She lay down with Shego's head resting on her back. Soon Kim had fallen asleep.

"Hopefully I won't princess 'cause you won't like it." Shego said as she to drifted off into slumber with her face buried in Kim's soft fur.

A/N: Well that's it for now. Wasn't it sweet. More action later and you'll know why this is mature soon enough. They were hard to describe so check out KP: Come Play by Hazurasinner on deviantArt for a clue. Next chapter: **The Walls Come Tumbling Down.**


	3. The Walls Come Tumbling Down

A/N: CUTE CUDDLY CATS! Rinacat and Hazurasinner have done it again! Chapter dedicated to them! Now I have to find a way to get Kasy and Sheki in this story, with Nodrogs permission of course. Give me some clues huh.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim possible Blah, Blah, Blah, and Blah.

**The Walls Come Tumbling Down**

Shego blinked as she slowly awoke from a long needed rest. She was about to stand and stretch when she felt something soft beneath her. She looked down to see Kim still sleeping peacefully. Shego smiled softly and was about to reach down to nudge Kim awake when the building shook.

"What's going on?" question Kim as she was roused from her sleep.

"I think the place is falling apart!" Shego replied.

"But why?" Kim asked. Her question was answered by the giant wreaking ball that burst through the wall. "Damn, we have to find a way out Shego. Kim said as she looked to her companion for help. "Shego, Shego hello, Shego!"

"I warned Drakken about using condemned buildings for lairs, but dose he listen, no it's always She-."

"We have no time for complaining we have to find a way out.

"Okay lets hurry and look." Shego replied. They began a frantic search for a way out and noticed s door in the far corner. "We can go through there, come on princess."

"I'm right behind you." As they raced to the door a deep rumble could be heard. The floor began to shake causing Kim to fall and trip Shego just as the wreaking ball smashed through the door the where heading toward and right over their heads. "We have to find another way now!"

"I know let me think!"

"We don't have time for that!" Kim yelled as she dodged some falling debris.

"Well it's not like there is some hole we can crawl throu- wait I got it"

"What?"

"The vents we can use the vents you came in through!" Shego exclaimed.

"That's right, we can! Now where is it?" Kim said as she began to look around.

"Over there Kim." Shego pointed to the far wall. They ran toward the wall while dodging fall pieces or brick and plaster. Reaching the wall they saw that the vent was too high to reach.

"Now what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. If only we had some thing to boost us up." Just then a light bulb went off in Kim's head.

"That's it!"

"Huh?"

"You can give me a boost to the vent and I will pull you up after."

"Yeah that should work." Shego stood underneath the vent in a crouched position. Kim took a few steps back and prepared to run. "Ready yet Kim?"

"Yeah." Kim started he run and jumped on Shego's back. Shego then pushed up sending Kim higher in to the air. Kim reached out and caught the edge of vent and clawed the rest of her way in. She turned around and looked out for Shego. "You ready?"

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Shego then began to sprint toward the wall when the ceiling began to crack. She then jumped forward and reached for Kim's outstretched paw. She had almost reached Kim when the ceiling fell right between the two and covering the vents opening.

"SHEGO!"

"How am I supposed to tell Kim's family about this?" Ron asked himself during the plane ride home. "What are we going to do Rufus?"

"I don no."

"This is just unbelievable. After all we have been through. For Kim to have bee killed just because of some freak accident." Ron sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Hey pal you want me to take the long way home so you can get some sleep first?"

"Yeah thanks Benny. That would be great."

"No problem kid. After all I owe _you_ and Kim possible one for saving my butt." He said looking back at Ron. "I really am sorry kid."

"Thanks Benny. I think I'll go in the back and get some sleep now."

"Alright kid, good night."

"It won't be very good without Kim here too." Ron whispered as he walked through the back door.

A/N: Sorry it took so long but my computer broke down and had to be fixed and this chapter was deleted while I was writing it cause the computer crashed. Life is Sad!


	4. Home?

A/N: Okay I'm back! Sorry it took so long but I've been packed down with projects and papers. And there do on the same day! Well on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible cause if I did her and Shego would be together.

Ron stood outside the Possible house wondering what he would say. He could not just come out and say that Kim had died. It was hard enough on him; he could only imagine how her family would react. Ron shivered as a cold wind blew through. Winter was here and Christmas was coming up soon. What a wonderful gift he brought. "I guess I should go in now." As he rose his hand to knock the door opened.

"Ronald what are you doing here?" asked Mrs. Possible. Ron just looked at her. "Are you okay? Maybe you should com in out of the cold." She moved to the side to let him in. "Ronald where is Kim?" she asked wile looking outside.

"Um Mrs. P maybe you should get the whole family together in the living room. I have something to tell all of you."

"Okay Ronald, just make yourself comfortable." She said as she went to gather the family. Ron went into the living room and sat on one of the couches. What would he say and how would he handle seeing their reaction. God this was killing him. At least he would be with Kim though. The Possible family walked into the room and one by one sat down across from him. Ron could only stare at them. He searched each of their faces and realized that the happiness held in their eyes and smiles would fade after he told them.

"So Ronald where's Kim and what did you want to tell us?" Mr. Possible asked.

"What I wanted to tell you has to do with Kim."

"Well what is it Ron?"

"K-Kim she uh she's-." Ron faltered

"She's what Ron?" Mrs. Possible asked with worry. Ron closed his eyes and sighed.

"She's not coming back home."

"Why not?" asked Tim.

"Who cares no more annoying sister! Jim said excitedly. Ron gave him a faint smile and shook his head.

"No guys she won't ever be back because she died while fighting Shego. Kim's gone forever.

'_Where am I? Why is everything so dark? Huh, voices, I hear voices.'_ Groggy eyes opened to see who was speaking. Thebleary picture of two construction workers came into view.

"Hey Bob you see that over there?"

"See what Joe?"

"That thing looking at us over there from under the rocks." Bob turned to look and saw two glowing green eyes staring at him and Joe.

"What the hell is that?" Bob yelled. Creeping a little closer he began to hear the soft mews of a cat. "Hey Joe I think it's a cat under there."

"Well that's obvious ya morons. Could you get me from under here?" Shego tried to ask them, forgetting for a moment that they could not understand her. All that came out was a loud meow. "Damn I forgot that they wouldn't under stand. Now what am I gonna do?"

"Hey Joe I think we should get it out."

"Yeh, your right. I don't just want to leave it here."

"Thank God they're not that stupid." Joe and Bob lifted the rock slow off of Shego incase she was injured. Bob carefully pulled her from underneath the rocks and took a quick look at her to see if there were any major injuries.

"He looks alright for being trapped under there. He's a little green though. Bob said chuckling at his own joke."

"Okay I take that back he's a moron. I 'M A GIRL YOU DUMB ASS!" Shego growled angrily at the man and scratched his hand.

"Ouch what the hell he do that for?"

"I think SHE did it because she's a girl and that green joke was rather pathetic. Green is an odd color for a cat though. But she's a pretty little thing."

"One of them is smart at least. To bad this oaf holding me isn't." Shego stared at the man who had a silly grin on his face.

"My little girl always wanted a cat. I think she would love to keep this one." Bob said while looking at Shego.

"Oh HELL NO, I am not going home to live with an idiot and his family. Besides I have to find Kimmie and make sure she's alright." Shego struggled against the man trying to get away from him.

"Aww, man I wanted her for my kid. Oh well, she's a feisty one, I hope you can handle her Bob." Joe said while taking a look at Shego who was still trying to wriggle free.

"It won't be a problem. I can handle it."

"You keep thinking that tubby. Just wait till I leave your house in shambles."

"Hey Joe come over here and look at what we found." called out another construction worker.

"I'll see you later Bob. Take care of Ivy alright."

"Ivy?"

"Yep, she's just like poison ivy. It looks harmless but can cause you a lot of pain. Plus she's green"

"I like it. What about you little Ivy?"

"Shut the fuck up tubby."

"_What's going on? What happened to the tree I was inside of?"_ Kim took a look around and found herself surrounded by strange men. _"Oh my God who are they?" _Kim began to panic and tried to run away. One of the men got her before she could get to far.

"Hey where are you going little one? Look Joe we found her asleep in a tree."

"That's just weird. Me and Bob found another one in some rocks not far from here." At those words Kim stopped trying to run and looked at the man who spoke.

"Really, another one just like her."

"Yep, except the other one was green." Joe explained.

"_Shego!"_ Kim looked intently at the man trying to see if Shego was with him.

"Where is she Joe? I'd love to see a green cat."

"Bob took her home to give to his daughter. I really wanted to keep her though."

"Well maybe you could take this on then."

"Yeh, she would be perfect for my little girl. And look at that read mane." Kim looked on in shock. Someone had taken Shego, and now someone else wanted her. She couldn't understand why. But, it might get her closer to Shego. They could escape together and find a way to change back.

"Okay I'll go only to find Shego." To the men it sounded like a happy purr.

"It seems like she likes the idea Joe."

"It seems so. You ready to come home with me Tiger Lily." Joe said as he picked her up.

"God is he actually going to call me that?" Kim asked herself. It came out in a soft growl.

"Time to go home little one?"

"_Home, it's only home until I find Shego. Then we'll be gone and I can return to my real home."_ Kim thought as she was being carried away.


	5. I'm What?

A/N: I'm back

A/N: I'm back! Did ya miss me? Now on with the show!

Play Nice and Surprises

Bob quietly slipped through the front door of his house holding a box close to his chest. Hearing a small agitated growl he shook the box a little. "Quite now Ivy we don't want Stacy to know about you yet." This only made Shego angrier.

"_How dare that fat old fart tell me what to do. Just wait until I get out of here." _Shego thought contemplating the man's future pain. Bob went into his room and set the box on dresser. His wife, Angel, was still awake. She was the stereotypical all-American wife. Angel had long blond hair that reached the middle of her back. Her eye's where a deep blue that shone in the light and looked just like sapphires. But just by the look on her face it was easy to tell, she was the poster girl for dumb blonds. She looked over at Bob and then at the box.

"What's in the box honey."

"Just an early Christmas present for Stacy." He said as he removed the top from the box. Angel walked over a peeked inside.

"Oh, she's adorable! Stacy's going to just love her." Angel exclaimed as she picked Shego up. "She's such an odd yet exotic color. Oh, and her fur's so soft!" She said as she began to hug Shego tightly.

"Lady let me go before you become my scratching post." Shego hissed out.

"Watch out dear, she's a wild one. That's why Joe named her Ivy."

"Ivy, what a cute name for such a cute cat."

"Oh this woman is starting to grate on my last nerves." Shego said. She was not happy about this situation at all. Her Princess was out there somewhere and she was stuck with a fat man and his crazy wife.

Middleton High School was coming ever closer as Ron drove there with Monique next to him. As they pulled up they saw that the sign in front of the building had been changed again. "It now read Kim Possible you will be missed." The painful memories came rushing back to him. Kim was gone forever, and it was all his fault.

"Ron, are you gonna be ok?" Monique said. He turned to look at her and saw the sad and worried look upon her face.

"I don't think that I'll ever be completely ok. Kim was my best friend and I let her die."

"You didn't let her die Ron. There wasn't much you could have done."

"Not much I could have done huh. No your wrong about that Monique." His grip on the steering wheel tightened, his knuckles turning white. "IF I HADN'T BEEN SO STUPID AND PAYED ATTENTION TO WHAT I WAS DOING THEN KIM WOULD STILL BE HERE!" Ron yelled. Tears began to fall from his eyes as he cried for his loss. Monique leaned over and hugged him trying anyway she could to give him comfort.

"I know you're hurting. And nothing will ever take that hurt away. But Kim wouldn't want you sitting here and blaming yourself. Maybe we should go home for now. I don't think you're ready to face everybody yet." Ron looked up at her a sighed.

"Maybe you're right. I need time to grasp the fact that she's never coming back" He started his car and turned around heading home. "I'll miss you Kim, but I know you're in a better place.

"SOMEBODY GET ME OUT OF THIS BOX!" Kim screamed. She had agreed to home with this man only because she wanted to find Shego. Now, however, she found herself trapped inside of a box as, what was his name, Joe drove home. She could understand that she was a present for his kid, but she was only in the car. Couldn't he wait to hide her? "This isn't fair. I'm stuck in a box with a stranger, my family is probably worried sick, and to top it all off I have no idea where Shego is!" Joe looked down as he heard Kim hissing inside of the box.

"I wonder what's wrong with her." He said. Then he heard a pathetic sounding mewl come from the box. Pulling over he took the lid off of the box and saw Kim crying. Lifting her he said "What's wrong Tiger Lily. Are you hurt?" Kim continued to cry. She wanted to find Shego and go home. Her life just wasn't fair. Holding her close Joe said "It's alright little one, I'll take care of you now." He placed her in his lap and started to drive again.

Looking up at him Kim thought "At least I have a caring person to look after me until I find my way back home." She continued her silent crying as they drove off, remembering how, when she last cried, Shego was there to lick away her tears. "I hope you're ok Shego, my friend."

One week later

"I can't believe Joe has kept me hidden all this time." Kim said from her new bed in Joe's closet. "The only one who has seen me is his wife Mary and that's because he showed me to her. And thank God she changed my name to just plain Lily. It's sooo much better." Kim looked up when the closet door opened. Mary was standing there looking down at her. Her dark brown hair fell into her face as she leaned down to pick up her "little Lily".

"How are you sweetie." Mary said in baby talk. She held Kim close as ahe backed away from the closet. "Are you ready for a trip."

"_A trip to where?"_ Kim wondered. She let out a low meow in response.

"We're going to see the vet today little Lily to get you all checked out."

"WHAT!"

"Honey it's time to go." Joe called from downstairs.

"Coming, lets go to the doctor baby."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Come on Angel, we have to get to the vet." Bob called to his wife.

"I have to put my makeup on dear. I'm almost done."

Bob sighed. He had always wondered why women took so long to get ready for everything. They were only going to the vet for goodness sake. He was already frustrated from earlier that day. First his daughter almost found the cat in her crate in the back of the laundry room, then when he mentioned the vet to the cat she went berserk and scratched him and destroyed the curtains. _"Maybe I should have waited before I got a cat."_ He thought as Angel finally came downstairs.

"Okay I'm ready."

"Finally." Bob said as he picked up the small crate with a seething Shego inside.

"HOW DARE THIS FOOL LOCK ME IN HERE!" she yelled. "This is no way to treat a cat. Locking them in cages and putting them in a damp laundry room. Just wait, I'll make him pay for this." Hearing the yowl coming from the cage Angel looked inside.

"Are you sure that's big enough for her? She looks cramped."

"It's only a cat. I doubt she even cares. Hmph, and with how wild she is we may want to look into her getting fixed."

"NO WAY YOU FAT BASTARD! I SWEAR IF YOU EVEN THINK OF THAT AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU!" Bob shook the cage trying to make Shego quiet.

"Come on let's go." Bob said as he walked out of the house.

Kim sat on the exam table as the vet walked into the room. She looked at the doctor nervously and wondered what she was about to say. Her exam was already over and she knew that she was healthy, but by the look on the doctors face she knew something was wrong.

"Well Joe I must say that Lily is in perfect health."

" So she's good to go. Nothing that can harm my kid right."

"Yes, everything is fine. All three look completely healthy." The doctor said with a small smile on her face.

"Oh that's great all three… WAIT, WHAT DO YOU MEAN THREE!" Joe screamed. Kim just about fainted as she heared the number as well.

" No it can't be. I'm still a virgin."

"Well Joe, it's seems your little kitty is pregnant with twins, congradulations." After those words, the world went black for Kim.

A/N: Well, that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed it. Give me some feedback and suggestions. TTFN


End file.
